Une fiancée pour papa
by bleugus
Summary: Pourquoi des trucs aussi louche n'arrive qu'à nous ?, gémit Harry tout en passant dans ses mains ses cheveux. RW/DM,HP/SS et d'autres...
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle fiction^^^^.

**Paring:M**

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter.

**Bêta: Sailorslayer**

Chapitre 1

Ron ouvrit le réfrigérateur afin de ressembler les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de deux sandwichs supplémentaires : l'un pour son fils, Matt et l'autre pour James, le fils de Harry et de Ginny, son meilleur ami et son complice.

Dix ans s'était écoulés depuis la fameuse dernière bataille à Poudlard. Harry s'était marié avec sa sœur Ginny et lui avec Hermione. Son meilleur ami et lui avait eu le même rêve : avoir un travail qu'ils aiment et une famille. C'est ce qu'ils avaient cru trouver dans leurs mariages respectifs et tous deux s'étaient mariés avec des femmes qui préféraient leur carrière à leur famille.

Ron avait toujours désiré avoir d'autres enfants. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Hermione. Ron et Harry avaient divorcé la même année avec leurs tendres moitiés. Ils avaient eu chacun la garde exclusive de leurs enfants. Hermione avait migré en Australie pour commencer une carrière dans la politique et Ginny était la capitaine de l'équipe national de Quidditch en Amérique.

Hermione lui manquait. Ou plus exactement, la femme qu'elle était autrefois lui manquait, celle dont il était tombé amoureux. Et Matt, leur fils, souffrait cruellement de l'absence de sa mère, tout au moins de la mère idéale qu'il avait cru voir en Hermione. Avec quelle obstination il s'était efforcé de retenir l'attention de cette dernière ! En vain, la plupart du temps. Pourtant, jamais le petit garçon ne s'était découragé, persuadé que la fois suivante, il réussirait à faire naître un sourire sur le visage de sa maman. De toute façon, elle n'était jamais là ! Elle passait sa vie au bureau, où elle travaillait très tard, ou elle voyageait pour ses affaires.

Oui, Matt était optimiste de nature. C'est un point qu'ils avaient en commun, son fils et lui.

- **Je te souhaite de réussir, Hermione !** murmura Ron en s'essuyant les mains au torchon de cuisine. **Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques…**

Elle ne verrait pas grandir un petit garçon merveilleux. Aux yeux de Ron, rien au monde n'était plus précieux que de sentir autour de son cou les bras de son fils, heureux de lui faire partager sa journée. Pour Hermione au contraire, la seule source de bonheur possible consistait à avoir une promotion.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir à quel point ils étaient différents l'un de l'autre ? Pourtant autrefois, ils se ressemblaient, et leur histoire d'amour avait commencé comme un conte de fées. Malheureusement, le quotidien s'était révélé bien différent !

Tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau, le jeune homme songea qu'il avait lui-même beaucoup changé. Il avait exercé la profession d'Auror comme Harry mais son travail avait commencé à le lasser et avec Harry, ils avaient décidé d'ouvrir une boite de garde du corps professionnel. Leur petite entreprise, l'agence Aslan, avait pris de l'ampleur. Leurs services étaient reconnus et sollicités dans le monde entier que ce soit des princes ou de riches actionnaires, sorcier ou non. Harry s'occupait du contact avec la clientèle et de l'entrainement des hommes qu'ils engageaient et lui s'occupaient des comptes et de la paperasse, même si de temps en temps pour certaines missions, il allait sur le terrain avec Harry.

A cet instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec un grand bruit, vint heurter le mur, puis claqua de nouveau violement en se refermant. Comme d'habitude, cela fit sourire Ron. Son fils lui ressemblait en tout point.

-**Matt ! Ferme la porte sans la claquer, s'il-te-plait !**

-**Papa, papa, viens voir ce que nous avons trouvé dans le carré de choux ! **criait Matt de toutes ses forces. **Mamie Molly avait raison !**

Ron se redressa, curieux. Quel nouveau trésor les deux monstres avaient-ils découvert ? Le carré de choux était l'expression que Matt et James affectionnait pour désigner l'espace vert pas très bien entretenu qui se trouvait au fond de leur impasse et qui leur servait de terrain d'aventure.

Vaguement inquiet, il sortit du salon et s'avança vers les deux petits garçons en essayant de se souvenir de ce que sa mère pouvait bien avoir dit de si important. Mais rien de précis ne lui revint à l'esprit.

-**Allons, montrez-moi la merveille que vous venez de trouver,** proposa-t-il en souriant aux deux enfants.

Matt se tenait debout près de la porte, couvert de poussière de la tête aux pieds, exactement comme s'il venait de traverser le Sahara. On aurait dit qu'il avait un talent particulier pour se salir et gâcher en un tour de main les vêtements propres qu'il s'entêtait à lui enfiler chaque matin. Quant à James, il demeurait invisible, ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel.

Un sourire étincelant dans son visage, Matt attrapa la main de son père et l'entraina dehors.

-**Viens voir ! James est en train de le garder pour que personne ne vienne nous le prendre. Nous allons le partager.**

Comme d'habitude, Matt parlait à toute vitesse et Ron devait se montrer très attentif afin de comprendre les mots qu'il prononçait de sa petite voix essoufflée, sans se donner la peine d'articuler.

-**Tu es d'accord pour que nous le partagions ?** poursuivit Matt. **James a dit que je pouvais être le premier à le garder parce que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé.**

C'est un chien ! Ron en était sûr. Déjà, il se préparait à tenir tête à son fils. Ce serait difficile de dire non car Matt en demandait un depuis longtemps. Avant même le départ de sa mère, il allait commencer à les supplier de lui donner un animal. Il voulait absolument en adopter un. Ron savait qu'il devrait finir par accepter un jour ou l'autre, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à céder, surtout pas un chien trouvé au coin de la rue.

Plein de confiance, Matt le dévisageait.

-**Il pourra me tenir compagnie quand tu pars au travail,** continua-t-il habilement, bien décidé à emporter l'accord de son père.

_Voilà un de ces moments où il est bien difficile d'élever un enfant ! _se disait Ron tandis que Matt ouvrait la porte d'entrée, à grand fracas, une fois de plus.

-**Tu sais, bonhomme, je ne crois pas que la période soit bien choisie pour…**

Ron s'arrêta net.

Là, devant lui, nichée dans la remorque rouge qu'il avait acheté pour Matt à Noël dernier, se trouvait une petite créature, nantie d'une adorable frimousse, de deux bras et de deux jambes, comme tous les bébés du monde, et aussi poussiéreuse que son fils !

Ron contemplait le dernier « trésor » découvert par Matt. A côté de la petite remorque, poudré de terre de la tête aux pieds, se tenait James, le fidèle complice de son fils, silencieux, affichant lui aussi un large sourire.

-**Mais…Matt, c'est un petit enfant que tu as trouvé !**

-**Oui ! C'est super, tu ne trouves pas ?**

Ron se pencha et prit délicatement dans ses bras le bébé qui pleurait. Rapidement, il l'inspecta afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une petite fille, si tant est que la couleur rose de son pantalon et de sa veste recouverts de poussière constituent un indice valable. Aussitôt l'enfant se calma et se mit à dévisager le jeune homme de ses yeux gris.

Stupéfait, le regard de Ron allait d'un petit garçon à l'autre. Qui avait été assez fou pour confier son enfant à deux gamins à peine assez grands pour faire du vélo sans stabilisateurs ?

-**A…qui appartient ce bébé ?**

Sans hésiter, Matt pointa son pouce en direction de sa poitrine qu'il bombait de fierté.

-**Il est à nous. A James et à moi.**

-**Où avez-vous trouvé cette petite fille ?** reprit Ron, espérant obtenir une réponse plus claire.

-**Ah…C'est une fille ?** demanda Matt, apparemment un peu déçu.

-**Je crois, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est où vous l'avez trouvée.**

-**Je** **te l'ai déjà dit : dans le carré de choux. Tu vois, Mamie Molly avait raison de dire qu'on trouvait les bébés dans les choux ! Pas vrai, James ?.**

James, toujours très discret, peut-être parce que Matt parlait pour deux, se contenta de hocher la tête, faisant danser ses mèches brunes.

-**Malgré la grande sagesse de votre grand-mère, je vous répète que les petits enfants ne naissent pas dans les choux !**

Pourtant, du haut de ses cinq ans, Matt avait une nette tendance à préférer cette explication à celle qu'il avait essayé de lui fournir en s'aidant d'un petit livre conçu pour éclairer les enfants de cet âge.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers sa cheminée. Il appela Harry en urgence. A peine 6 minutes plus tard, Harry transplana dans le jardin de la maison que Ron avait acheté pour sa petite famille. Ron lui expliqua la situation tout en tenant le bébé dans ses bras.

-**Pourquoi des trucs aussi louche n'arrive qu'à nous ?**, gémit Harry tout en passant dans ses mains ses cheveux.

Ron sourit en observant son ami. Il portait un t-shirt noir et un pantalon noir. Il ne portait plus ses affreuses lunettes et ce, grâce à une petite opération moldue. Il avait pris de la musculature et de l'assurance depuis Poudlard. Ils avaient la même taille.

-**Venez, et montrez-nous l'endroit exacte où vous avez trouvé cette petite fille**, fit Harry tout en tenant l'une des mains de son fils.

Ron portant le nouveau trésor dans ses bras, les enfants les conduisirent vers le terrain vague qui produisait pareilles merveilles.

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^^^**

**Bêta: Sailorslayer**

Chapitre 2

Les mains nerveusement plongées au fond de ses poches au point de risquer d'en faire craquer les coutures, Draco Malefoy faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, l'esprit vide, l'imagination en déroute. On aurait dit qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur.

C'était ainsi depuis la veille au soir, lorsque sa meilleure amie, Pansy, au bord de la crise de nerfs, l'avait appelé. Au fur et à mesure qu'il mettait bout à bout les explications décousues de cette dernière, mêlées à des excuses qu'il ne comprenait pas, Draco avait senti lui aussi qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre la tête : au moment où Pansy sortait de sa voiture, quelqu'un l'avait bousculé et avait volé sa voiture. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dégainer sa baguette.

Mais ce n'était pas la Mercedes qui lui causait du souci, mais ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ! Sans le savoir, le voleur avait pris quelques chose de bien plus précieux que la voiture de luxe : il avait emporté sa Cissy, sa petite fille de dix-huit mois, qui dormait sagement à l'arrière.

Cissy s'endormait toujours en voiture, se remémora Draco. Pourquoi diable Pansy ne l'avait-elle pas laissée avec sa nounou ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu envie de jouer la marraine ? Et pourquoi lui-même avait-il prêté sa voiture ?

Il avait repris la place de son père après avoir eu son diplôme. Entre temps, c'était Severus qui avait occupé la place de PDG de Malefoy corporation. Il avait des activités tant dans le monde des sorciers que Moldus. En peu de temps, il était devenu multimillionnaire.

Maintenant, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était la disparition de Cissy. Il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve. Le plus vite possible et à n'importe quel prix.

La nouvelle de la disparition de l'enfant était annoncée sur toutes les chaines de télévision, triste fait divers qui distrayait les spectateurs rivés devant le poste. En désespoir de cause, Draco était passé lui-même à l'antenne afin de demander au voleur de ramener Cissy s'engageant à ne lui poser aucune question. Severus se tenait à côté de lui. Ce dernier fut à ses côtés dès que Pansy lui avait rapporté le vol de la voiture.

- **On va la retrouver**, fit Severus tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Draco. **Si jamais quelqu'un touche à un de ses cheveux, je te jure que je le traquerai aux quatre coins du monde et je te promets qu'il aura aucun répit jusqu'à ce que je le trouve et là….**

- **Je sais**, fit Draco tout en tenant dans sa main une photo de sa petite fille.

Une angoisse grandissante lui serrait la gorge, impitoyable. Draco avait déjà eu le grand malheur de perdre sa jeune épouse, Astoria, à la suite de complications survenues juste après la naissance de leur fille.

Soudain, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Aussitôt, il bondit et s'empara du combiné. Severus fit signe à son filleul de le laisser répondre. Il voulait s'occuper lui-même de cet appel, cela le distrairait un moment et atténuerait ainsi l'horrible sentiment d'inutilité qui le rongeait depuis la disparition de son enfant. Il pourrait aussi passer un peu de sa colère sur quelqu'un, et cela lui éviterait peut-être de perdre la raison. Il adorait cette gamine comme si elle était de lui.

-**Allô ?**, cria-t-il dans le récepteur.

-**Malefoy ?** demanda une voix à l'autre bout de fil.

-**Non,** fit Severus, **je suis son parrain.**

-**Professeur Snape,** s'étonna la personne au bout du fil. **Je suis Ronald Weasley. Je crois que j'ai chez moi quelque chose qui appartient…**

Ron et Harry avaient appris la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de la petite fille en écoutant les informations lorsqu'il avait ouvert la télévision pour que leurs fils regardent un dessin animé le temps de savoir ce qu'il allait faire de la petite fille qu'il avait trouvé. La marraine de la petite avait emmené la petite fille, Cissy, faire une course avec elle en voiture. A peine venait-elle de se garer sur le parking de la grande surface qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir l'avait frappé, jeté au sol, et avait disparu au volant de la voiture, emportant Cissy par la même occasion. Etant donné que personne n'avait revendiqué l'enlèvement, la police pensait que le malfaiteur n'avait pas eu l'intention de kidnapper l'enfant et qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un vol de voiture qui avait mal tourné. Le voleur n'avait même certainement pas remarqué la présence de l'enfant à l'arrière du véhicule au moment où il avait commis son vol. A un moment donné, le visage de Draco Malefoy lui-même apparut sur l'écran. En l'apercevant Harry et lui avaient retenu leur souffle. Soudain un numéro apparu sur l'écran.

Harry souffla tout en notant le numéro et il tendit le numéro à Ron.

-**Appelle**, dit-il. **Prévient le que son enfant est ici.**

-**Pourquoi moi**, gémit Ron tout en tenant le bébé dans ses bras.

-**C'est ton fils qui l'a trouvé**, répliqua Harry de mauvaise foie.

-**Il était avec le tien.**

-**La petite est dans tes bras.**

Ron lui tendit le bébé mais dès qu'elle fut dans les bras de Harry, elle commença à crier. Harry sourit tout en lui retendant la fillette.

-**Tant la fille que le père ne me supporte pas**, expliqua Harry. **Si je l'appelle, l'imbécile va peut-être croire que j'ai kidnappé la petite pour me venger de lui ou je ne sais pas quoi.**

-**Et moi, il va me croire innocent,** siffla Ron tout en calmant la petite fille.

Devant le regard de Harry, il hocha la tête et composa le numéro. En moins de trois minutes, il avait pu joindre Draco Malefoy pour lui donner des nouvelles de sa fille. C'est son parrain, Severus Snape qui avait pris l'appel. Ron avait dû décrire avec précision les vêtements que portait la petite fille et à sa demande, il avait fourni un détail que la police leur avait conseillé de garder secret car il pouvait être déterminant dans la reconnaissance de l'enfant : la veille au matin Cissy s'était égratigné le genou.

-**Au fait,** avait ajouté Ron, **ce pansement était très sale et j'ai pris l'initiative de le changer.**

-**Sale !** cria une voix avant de prendre le combiné. **Comment cela se fait-il ?**

-**Mon fils et son cousin ont trouvé ta fillette dans le carré de choux….**

L'expression lui avait échappé ! Il avait dû ensuite expliquer ce que son fils entendait par là, et qui n'était autre que l'espace vert qui se trouvait derrière sa maison. La description qu'il en fit parut rassurer quelque peu le père fou d'inquiétude.

Tout de suite après avoir raccroché et sans prendre le temps, Draco et Severus coururent vers une zone de transplanage. C'était à lui et à personne d'autre, de ramener Cissy à la maison. La pauvre petite devait être morte de peur, et il était le seul capable de la rassurer.

Cissy confortablement nichée contre son épaule, Ron se demandait quel genre d'homme était devenu DracoMalefoy.

-**Dire que cette adorable petite fille est la fille de la fouine**, lança Harry en la fixant.

-**Oui**, fit Ron en caressant les cheveux de la petite. **Elle est adorable.**

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte de sa maison.

- **Ca doit être lui,** gémit Ron en se levant.

Harry se leva en priant que tout se passe bien.

- **Bonjour**, fit Ron en se forçant de sourire.

Draco ne lui répondit pas. Il fixa sa petite fille. Sa fille était bien là, dans le bras de Weasely. Un soulagement intense, tel qu'il n'en avait encore jamais connu, déferla sur lui comme une vague bienfaisante. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il prit Cissy dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa fille. Aussitôt, il retrouva son odeur de talc et de savon parfumé.

-**Cissy…Merci, mon Dieu !**

-**Non !** Se récria une voix flûtée. **C'est moi qu'il faut remercier. Moi et James. Parce que c'est nous qui l'avons retrouvée !**

Redressant la tête, Draco cala Cissy plus confortablement contre lui. C'est là que Draco vit deux petits garçons, l'un roux et l'autre brun. Les deux enfants ressemblaient à leurs pères, pensa Draco.

-**Je crois que on ne pourra jamais assez vous remercier…**fit Severus en entrant dans la maison.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il fallait qu'on lui explique comment son professeur n'avait pris presque aucune ride. Ces cheveux noirs lui arrivaient à ses épaules. Il portait une chemise noire et un jean bleu. Il ne ressemblait plus à son ancien professeur de potion.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun des garçons et les écarta un peu.

-**Aie, papa ! Tu appuies trop fort sur mon épaule !** s'écria James en faisant une grimace.

Harry laissa ses deux bras retomber le long de son corps.

-**Excuse-moi, James.**

-**Je te l'aurai bien ramené mais vu notre passé**, expliqua Ron. **On a préféré t'appeler**.

Draco débordait de reconnaissance envers Ronald Weasely . Il avait eu de la chance dans son malheur.

-**Tu as bien fait**, fit Draco en se dirigeant vers le salon de la maison. **Je ne sais comment vous remercier…Bien entendu, la récompense promise vous revient de droit !**

Ron secoua la tête en signe de dénégation malgré le regard suppliant que lui lança son fils et neveu.

-**Il n'est pas question de quelque récompense que ce soit, Malefoy…**

-**Draco**, coupa ce dernier.

Comme pour donner raison à son père, Cissy se pencha vers Ron, tout surpris de découvrir que la fillette avait envie de retourner dans ses bras.

Cet élan ne fut pas sans suspendre Draco et Severus car la fillette, très craintive d'ordinaire, ne se laissait pas apprivoiser facilement. Jamais il ne l'avait vue ainsi se laisser cajoler et roucouler de plaisir dans les bras d'un étranger.

-**Vous m'avez rendu ma joie de vivre ! C'est bien une raison suffisante pour m'appeler Draco vous ne trouvez pas ?**

Tant Harry et Ron ressentit un violent pincement au cœur. Pourquoi leurs femmes n'étaient-elles pas ainsi ? pensèrent les deux anciens rouges. Pourquoi n'avaient-elles jamais pensé que leurs enfants étaient à eux seul une raison de vivre ?

-**D'accord, Draco**, reprit-il, bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise d'utiliser ainsi le prénom de son ancien ennemie. **Mais ce n'est pas la peine de récompenser Matt et James.**

Les deux garçons se mirent à grogner.

-**Une bonne action est un bonheur à lui seul**, reprit Harry à leur adresse, en les enveloppant affectueusement de ses bras.

Severus remarqua que son ancien élève avait parlé des enfants pas de lui ou de leurs femmes.

-**Les dix milles livres promises vous paraissent peut-être peu de chose…**, ajouta Severus.

-**Mon fils et son cousin ont fait une bonne action. Je veux qu'ils comprennent que la seule récompense qui compte, c'est le sentiment de satisfaction que l'on éprouve à l'idée d'avoir donné du bonheur autour de soi, **répondit Harry en fixant Severus droit dans les yeux avant de se pencher vers les petits qu'il prit par le menton pour qu'ils le regardent bien en face.

Son visage rayonnait d'affection.

-**Nous sommes bien d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?**

-**D'accord…,** répondirent-ils tous les deux, plus ou moins enthousiasmés par la leçon.

Severus ne put retenir un sourire. Potter avait bien changé. Il était plus grand et plus musclé mais il avait aussi gagné de la sagesse, pensa Severus. Il observa attentivement le fils de Harry. Le petit était vraiment le portait craché de son grand-père et de son père à part bien sur les faibles taches de rousseurs qu'il avait sur sa petite frimousse.

En homme d'honneur, il payait toujours ses dettes, à tout le monde, pensa Draco en regardant les enfants. Il prouverait sa gratitude aux deux petits.

-**Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour moi de vous remercier !** dit Draco tout en souriant aux enfants.

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Jamais à Poudlard, il n'avait vu l'ancien vert sourire. Il avait vraiment un très beau sourire. Il était loin l'ancien Serpentard froid et hautain.

-**Non, désolé**, reprit Ron**. Le sourire de bonheur que tu as eu en retrouvant Cissy doit suffire à ces jeunes sauveteurs.**

Draco rougit mais il prit vite contenance. Pendant qu'il parlait, Matt tirait sur sa manche comme un forcené.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Matt ?**, demanda Draco au petit garçon.

Matt pointa un doigt en direction de Draco et puis de Severus.

-**Est-ce qu'elles ne pourraient pas devenir nos nouvelles mamans pendant le weekend parent-enfant ?**

-**Votre maman ?** firent Severus et Draco toute en écarquillant les yeux et en se demandant de quoi il s'agissait.

Draco craignait tout à coup de s'être lancé dans une histoire bien compliquée… c'était simple pour lui de donner de l'argent, car il en avait beaucoup.

-**Tu sais, bonhomme, Monsieur Malefoy et Severus sont des hommes,** fit Ron tout en posant ses mains sur l'épaule de son fils.

Les enfants observèrent attentivement les anciens Serpentards. Harry expliqua la demande des enfants d'un air assez gênée.

-**L'école des enfants organisent un weekend parents-enfants. La plupart des parents seront là et…**

-**Tout le monde sera là,** le coupa son fils James d'une voix colérique. **Tout le monde aura son papa ET sa maman. On sera encore les seuls avec un papa et c'est tout.**

Harry se mordit les lèvres, que pouvait-il dire à son fils ? Que sa mère préférait son équipe de Quidditch que lui ?

-**Ecoute, bonhom…**

Mais son fils se tourna vers Severus et Draco. Il s'approcha de ceux-ci.

-**Ils ressemblent à des filles,** fit James à Matt. **Ginny a laissé des robes à la maison. Ils les mettent. On verra que du feu.**

Matt s'approcha de Draco.

-**Je prends celui-ci,** dit-il en montrant Draco du doigt.

Tant Ron et Harry devaient reconnaitre que les anciens verts étaient assez androgynes. Ron observa Draco de manière plus détaillé. Les cheveux de Draco lui arrivait à mi-dos. Il avait les traits fins. C'est vrai qu'avec une robe, il serait très dur de savoir son sexe…Ron secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête cette mascarade.

-**Non**, firent en même temps Harry et Ron tout en posant leurs mains sur les épaules de leurs fils respectifs.

-**Je suis vraiment désolé, Professeur,** fit Harry rouge de gêne.

-**Oui, je suis désolé**, ajouta Ron à Draco. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur est passé par la tête. La mère de Matt et moi-même sommes divorcés.**

Draco hocha la tête.

-**Dis, papa, tu crois qu'il va accepter ? **demanda James d'une voix haut perchée, de manière à être certain d'être entendu par ces adultes qui paraissaient oublier les choses importantes.

-**Accepter quoi, James ?**

-**De faire semblant nos nouvelles mamans pendant le weekend parents-enfants !**

D'un air décidé, James s'était glissé entre Harry et Severus.

Levant le nez vers lui, il demanda :

-**Tu as oublié ?**

Se tournant vers Severus, il ajouta sur un ton de la confidence :

-**Il oublie plein de choses ces temps-ci, c'est agaçant ! Mais je crois que c'est parce qu'il a beaucoup de soucis au travail.**

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels. Que voulez-vous répondre à cela ? pensa Harry. Son fils le ridiculisait devant son ancien professeur qui adorait le rabaisser et son ancien ennemie.

-**Est-ce que vous aimeriez assister à la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? **demanda Draco aux enfants. Les enfants devaient aimer le Quidditch, avait pensé Draco tout en souriant. **J'ai des billets pour le premier rang.**

Les yeux des deux petits s'élargissent d'émerveillement. Visiblement, Draco avait tapé dans le mille !

-**Alors, c'est oui ? Cela vous ferait plaisir ?**

Pourtant, le sourire de Matt venait de s'évanouir.

-**Est-ce que nous devons choisir ?**

Draco ne comprenait pas.

-**Choisir ?**

Au lieu de répondre immédiatement, Matt leva le pouce pour demander une pause.

-**Attendez un instant…**

Il se tourna vers James et les deux garçons discutèrent un moment à voix basse. A la suite de cette concertation, Matt reprit la parole.

-**Nous vous remercions pour votre offre, mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous préférions que vous vous fassiez passer pour nos nouvelles mamans ou les copines de nos papas.**

Draco croyait cette proposition définitivement écartée, mais les petits avaient de la suite dans les idées !

-**Mais je…**

Compatissant, Ron estima qu'il était grand temps de libérer Draco. Il n'avait aucune raison d'accepter un tel engagement,

-**Monsieur Malefoy ne peut accepter une telle proposition. C'est un garçon est-ce que tu aimerais que je te déguise en fille ?**

-**Non**, murmura Matt tout en baissant les yeux. **Mais les autres vont encore se moquer de nous. C'est pas juste.**

-**Je pourrais demander à Luna de…**

-**Non**, fit brusquement Matt en levant les yeux vers son père. **Elle est gentille mais elle est bizarre.**

Ron sourit. Luna n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard, toujours dans son monde et souriante. Ron chercha une autre prétendante mais aucun nom ne lui venait en tête, c'était des coups d'une nuit qui ne pouvait pas être digne de se faire passer pour une nouvelle maman ou sa nouvelle copine.

Draco observa la scène. Il ne pouvait quand même pas se faire passer pour une fille pour faire plaisir à ce gamin mais d'un côté, il avait retrouvé sa fille. Il se tourna vers Severus. Celui-ci interdisait Draco d'accepter cette demande aussi folle que surréaliste.

A suivre,,,,,

Votre avis...


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^^^**

**Bêta: Merci à Sailorslayer.**

Chapitre 3

-**Excusez-nous**, fit Severus tout en poussant Draco vers un recoin du salon.

-**Tu n'es pas sérieux. Tu ne vas pas accepter. Je refuse d'entrer dans ce délire. Je te préviens que cela sera sans moi. Je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer à ça.**

-**Tu ne fais pas ton âge Sev,** répondit Draco tout en le souriant. **Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que ta vie t'ennuyait ?**

-**Quand je te disais ça, je pensais faire du parachute ou monter sur un dragon. Non me déguiser en femme. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois accéder à leur demande.**

-**Parce que tu es le parrain de ma fille, d'une part et d'autre part, c'est toi qui m'as inculqué qu'un Serpentard n'a jamais de dette. **

Severus le foudroya du regard.

-**Et comment penses-tu garder cette affaire secrète ? N'oublie pas que tu gères une entreprise et que les apparences sont importantes. Que vont dire les gens quand ils verront une photo de toi déguisé en femme ?**

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect de la demande des enfants. Son regard se tourna vers les enfants qui se tenaient les mains. Ces gamins ressemblaient vraiment à leurs pères. Puis il regarda Severus. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

-**Sev, tu as toujours du Polynectar si je me trompe,** fit Draco en souriant.

-**Oui, **articula Severus ne voyant pas le lien entre le problème et la potion.

-**C'est simple, **expliqua Draco.** Ce weekend, je demanderai à Pansy de me remplacer et de faire en sorte de se faire voir dans des lieux publics. **

Severus grogna tout en le fusillant du regard. Il avait oublié que Draco a été le prince des Serpentards.

-**C'est toi qui m'as tout appris**, murmura Draco tout en se dirigeant vers les enfants.

Ron avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Il s'attendait sûrement à un refus de sa part.

-**C'est bon, les garçons,** déclara Draco en souriant au duo qui le regardait, les yeux remplis d'espoirs. **Vous pouvez considérer que nous sommes vos mamans temporaires.**

Matt et James poussèrent un hurlement de joie réveillant ainsi la petite Cissy qui jeta autour d'elle un regard désorienté, puis, rassurée par la présence de son père, elle se pelotonna contre sa poitrine et se rendormit aussitôt. Le cœur de Draco se gonfla de joie tant ce simple geste lui parut miraculeux. Jamais il ne pourrait assez remercier les deux petits qui la lui avaient rendue saine et sauve.

Malgré la belle victoire qu'il venait de remporter, Matt ne perdait pas la tête pour autant.

-**Et pour le match ? Nous n'irons pas au premier rang ?**

Jamais Draco n'avait eu l'intention de revenir sur son offre. Il se mit à rire et, s'adressant à Ron, déclara :

-**Il finira chez les verts !**

Les enfants ne relevèrent pas la plaisanterie, trop impatients d'entendre la réponse.

-**C'est promis ! Je viendrai vous chercher pour le match.**

James prit la main de Severus, le forçant à le regarder.

-**Tu viens aussi ?**, demanda-t-il en rougissant.

Severus voulut lui dire que non, il détestait le Quidditch mais à la place, il hocha la tête. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il vit le beau sourire de James. Potter avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un enfant…

-**Et pour vous, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? **demanda Draco après avoir fini de conclure son accord avec les deux petits.

Ron échangea un regard avec Harry. Severus et Draco virent une discussion silencieuse entre les deux anciens rouges comme à l'époque de Poudlard. Ron se plaça en face de Draco. Il caressa les cheveux de la petite fille de Draco.

-**Tenez votre promesse,** murmura Ron tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-**Un Malefoy n'a qu'une parole,** répondit Draco.

-**On sera quitte lorsque ce weekend sera derrière nous**, dit Ron en tournant le dos à Draco.

-**Bien,** répliqua Draco.

-**Bien, **répondit Harry en souriant. **Ce weekend se passera dans deux semaines dans un camp de vacances. On doit se rendre vendredi matin au camp et on dormira deux jours là-bas, et dimanche soir, tout le monde rentre chez soi.**

Severus et Draco hochèrent la tête. Draco regarda sa fille normalement, il s'arrangeait pour passer ces weekends avec sa petite. Ron vit le regard de Draco sur sa fille. Il comprenait que le blond n'avait pas envie de quitter sa fille.

-**Tu peux amener ta fille**, fit Ron en lui faisant un petit sourire. **Les parents ont le droit d'apporter tous leurs enfants.**

-**On se voit dans deux semaines ici,** conclut Harry en tendant sa main à Draco. Draco vit la main de Harry et sourit intérieurement. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver lors de sa première rencontre avec Potter. Il lui serra la main.

Severus hésita mais après quelques secondes, il serra la main de Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Potter a vraiment changé, pensa Severus en sentant un frisson lui traverser son corps.

-**Attendez**, cria Matt. **Vous avez oublié le plus important. **

Les adultes regardèrent les deux enfants.

-**Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il faut que vous vous déguisiez en fille. C'est très important. On refuse de perdre contre William. Pas cette année.**

-**William ?**, fit Draco en interrogeant Ron du regard.

-**C'est un imbécile**, répondit James en croisant les bras devant son torse. **On doit gagner cette année. Il faut le battre, lui et sa bande.**

-**On sera déguisé en femme mais personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes des hommes ok ?, **lança Severus tout en caressant les cheveux en bataille de James.

-**Promis**, firent les enfants.

Les adultes se séparèrent devant la porte. Lorsque les anciens verts furent partis, Ron ferma la porte. Il se tourna vers Harry.

-**Pourquoi nos enfants ne sont pas comme les autres enfants ? **Gémit Ron en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-**Je ne sais pas**, répondit Harry en s'écroulant sur le canapé.

Ron le rejoignit sur le canapé.

Devant eux, leurs enfants faisaient une danse de la victoire tout en se déhanchant.

Dans le manoir de Malefoy

Draco venait de coucher sa petite princesse, Pansy ne les ayant pas laissés une seule seconde seul. Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser.

-**Pansy, elle va bien**, répéta un dixième fois Draco. **Je te jure. Je ne t'en veux pas alors arrête de pleurnicher comme un putain de Poufsouffle.**

Pansy lui sourit. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami :

-**Je te jure, plus jamais**, répéta-t-elle en sanglotant.

Draco lui rendit son étreinte. Peu de personne connaissait vraiment la vrai Pansy. La plupart voyait en elle une femme froide et ambitieuse. On disait d'elle qu'elle était aussi belle que dangereuse. Mais peu connaissait la femme douce, drôle et loyale qu'elle était. C'était sa petite sœur de cœur.

Draco l'écarta en douceur avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-**J'ai besoin de toi ma belle,** fit Draco en la poussant sur le fauteuil de son salon privé.

-**Tout ce que tu veux.**

-**Tu oses dire cela à un Serpentard ?**, fit Draco tout en souriant. **Tu risques gros, ma belle.**

-**Et toi, tu ne devrais pas oublier que je suis aussi une ancienne verte et une femme,** répondit-elle en faisant un petit sourire. **On est plus douer pour se venger.**

-**Je sais.**

Draco se plaça devant Pansy et lui raconta les retrouvailles avec sa fille et l'histoire du camp. Un silence régna dans la pièce avant d'entendre Pansy rire de bon cœur.

-**C'est trop fort**, dit-elle en rigolant. **Je dois rencontrer ses veux des photos de vous en femmes.**

-**C'est bon**, grogna Draco.

Draco lui raconta son plan.

-**Est-ce que tu m'aides ?**

-**Bien sûr, imbécile. Mais comment vas-tu faire pour te « déguiser » en femme ? Je pourrai t'aider ?**

-**Merci ma belle mais je préfère demander à Blaisy. **

Pansy sourit.

-**Tu as raisons. Est-ce que je peux venir s'il-te -plait ?**

Devant les yeux suppliants de son ami, Draco soupira. Pansy sauta sur place.

-**Quand penses-tu le… la voir ?,** demanda Pansy en sortant son portable. **Je dois m'arranger avec mon emploi du temps.**

-**Elle rentre ce soir au pays. J'irai la voir demain matin vers 9 h, elle a des séances de photos. J'irai la voir pour lui demander ce petit coup de main.**

-**Je viens**, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la cheminée pour rentrer chez elle. **Je viens te prendre.**

Et elle disparut.

Dans un bâtiment à Londres

Severus, Draco et Pansy se trouvaient dans un studio de photo. Ils regardèrent leur ami en plein travail.

-**C'est çà ma belle, regarde-moi**, disait le photographe. **Fait moi rêver.**

On voyait le magnifique mannequin à la peau caramel obéir avec professionnalisme à la demande du photographe. Après quelques minutes, le photographe s'approcha de son mannequin pour lui baiser la main.

Blaisy sourit lorsqu'elle vit ses amis. Les seuls amis qui étaient resté à ces côtés lorsqu'il avait eu l'envie d'être vraiment lui. Le jour où il avait décidé de ne plus être Blaise Zabini mais Blaisy Zabini. Le jour où il avait voulue être une femme. La femme qu'il était en lui, la femme qu'il avait cachée tout le long de sa scolarité. Draco et Pansy l'avait accompagné lors de son opération. Grâce à Pansy, il avait eu son premier job en tant que mannequin. Maintenant, il était connu dans le monde entier. Personne ne savait son secret à part ces trois amis.

-**Pansy ma chérie**, fit Blaisy en prenant son amie dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur les joues. **J'adore ta jupe.**

-**Merci ma belle. Je suis trop jalouse de toi. Tu as vu tes jambes.**

Blaisy tourna autour d'elle.

-**Ca c'est du sport ma belle. Matin et soir. Je ne parle pas seulement du sport en salle,** finit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

Pansy et Blaisy rirent de bon cœur.

-**Nous n'avons pas le droit à un seul baiser,** lança Draco d'un ton dramatique tout en posant une main sur son cœur.

Blaisy rit en s'approchant de Draco, se faisant très sensuelle, tout en passant ses mains autour du cou de celui-ci.

-**Mais tu as droit à tous mes baisers. Tu n'as qu'un mot à me dire,** murmura Blaisy en déposant un baiser sur chaque joue de Draco.

Draco leva les yeux aux ciels. Blaisy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se donner en spectacle. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il vit les regards noirs que lui lançaient le photographe et les regards d'envie des autres hommes. Tous les hommes voulaient Blaisy dans leur lit mais aucun n'avait eu encore cette chance, pensa Draco. Depuis son opération, Draco était sur que son ami n'avait eu aucun rapport.

Blaisy se tourna vers Severus pour lui faire un petit bisou sur la joue.

-**On a besoin de toi,** commença Draco. **Y a-t-il un endroit où on pourrait discuter en toute discrétion ?**

Blaisy hocha la tête. Les petits groupes suivent leur amie. Ils entrèrent dans une petite loge. Blaisy sortit sa baguette et lança un sort autour de la pièce pour la rendre silencieuse.

-**Que puis-je faire pour toi ?** demanda Blaisy en se changeant derrière un paravent

Draco se lança dans ses explications. A la fin de son explication, Blaisy rit de bon cœur

-**Tu veux que je t'aide à te déguiser en femme.**

-**Severus et moi,** rectifia Draco en tenant de rester calme tant Pansy et Blaisy riaient de bon cœur.

Blaisy se calma. Elle s'approcha doucement de Severus et de Draco et tourna autour d'eux d'un regard appréciateur.

-**Ok. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi**, s'exclama Blaisy toute excitée. **Pansy, chéri. On va s'amuser aujourd'hui, on va chez moi. On prend le tout et on vous rejoint chez vous. J'ai hâte de voir ma petite Cissy. Je lui ai trouvé à Paris des petites robes dans lesquelles elle sera à croquer.**

Draco et Severus hochèrent la tête avant de sortir. A peine la porte fut fermer que Blaisy prit Pansy dans ses bras.

-**Ca va ma chérie ?** demanda Blaisy.

-**Imagine si c'était un pédophile ou un malade qui voulait se venger de notre passé ?** sanglota Pansy. **J'ai failli à mon devoir de marraine et d'amie. J'ai failli les perdre car Draco n'aurait pas survécu s'il l'avait perdu. Il dit que je ne dois pas m'en vouloir. Mais cela me ronge.**

Blaisy lui caressa les cheveux en douceur. Elle se plaça devant son amie.

-**Tu n'oublieras jamais ça mais chérie mais il faut avancer. Cela te rendra bien meilleure. Je suis sûre que le soir même, tu t'es enfermé dans ta salle d'entrainement.**

Pansy lui sourit. Son amie la connaissait parfaitement.

-**Jamais plus tu ne laisseras quelqu'un leur faire du mal et je t'aiderai,** lança Blaisy tout en se levant. **Maintenant on va chez moi et on leur refait une garde de robe digne de ce nom.**

**A suivre…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^^^:**

**Bêta: Merci à Sailorslayer.**

**Avis important: J'ai recu quelques email me demandant de retirer les phrases en gras. Donc je me permets de faire un petit sondage et sur base du sondage je prendrais une décision. Merci de participer.**

Chapitre 4

Les deux semaines passèrent trop vite au goût de Ron et de Harry. Tous deux étaient devant la maison de Ron à attendre leur « fiancée ». Leurs fils étaient intenables.

-**S'ils ne viennent pas**, siffla Harry. **Je les trucide**.

Ron hocha la tête. Il était d'accord avec son ami.

C'est la première fois depuis son divorce que son fils s'était montré aussi excité, songea Harry. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui demander des détails sur Severus. Il avait passé les 3 jours suivant le départ des verts à parler de Severus, de ses cours de potions et du rôle de Severus dans la victoire contre Voldy.

-**James a…**

-**Matt, aussi**, souffla Ron tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. _**Papa, tu as vu. Ses cheveux ont la couleur du soleil….t'es vu comme il regarde son bébé…**_**Je lui ai bien dit que Malefoy était un garçon. Tu sais ce qu'il me dit à chaque fois que je lui fais la remarque ?**

-**Non.**

-**Et alors, il ressemble à une fille.**

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard avant de rire.

Soudainement, les deux enfants crièrent tout en se dirigeant vers les anciens verts.

Tant Ron que Harry se figèrent. Deux eux se trouvaient deux magnifiques créatures.

Une magnifique blonde, mince, avec un visage parfait. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche qui mettait en valeur ses longs cheveux blonds. La petite Cissy était tranquillement installée dans sa poussette.

A côté de cette beauté, se trouvait une femme aux longs cheveux noirs portant une jupe bleue foncée qui mettait en valeur les plus magnifiques jambes que Harry avait vu tout le long de sa vie.

-**Ce sont des mecs**, fit Ron en voyant Draco caresser les cheveux de son fils.

-**Ouais, ce sont des mecs,** confirma Harry qui ne quittait pas Severus des yeux.

-**Ils sont…,** dit Ron tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-**Ouai…,** finit Harry en clignant les yeux.

-**Je suis ridicule**, grogna Severus en marchant vers les deux pères et les deux enfants.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent les enfants courir vers eux.

-**J'étais sûr que vous viendriez,** cria de joie Matt en se plaçant devant Draco.

-**Bonjour**, fit Draco en souriant à Matt qui rougit.

-**Désolé. Bonjour**, dit Matt avant de se pencher sur la poussette de Cissy. **Bonjour Cissy**.

La petite lui répondit en lui faisant un beau sourire.

-**Elle m'aime bien**, remarqua Matt en lui donnant sa main à serrer.

-**Oui**, répondit Draco en lui caressant les cheveux.

Comment une mère pouvait abandonner son enfant ?, se demanda Draco tout en souriant à Matt.

-**Bonjour,** fit James en faisant un beau sourire à Severus.

-**Bonjour**, murmura Severus tout en fixant étonné la main du garçon dans la sienne.

-**Papa est là-bas**, expliqua James en tirant Severus. **On a déjà mis nos valises dans notre voiture. Plutôt papa les a mis mais j'ai regardé pour qu'il le fasse bien. Papa, **cria James.** Viens porter les valises de Sev.**

Severus vit Harry venir à leur rencontre.

-**Bonjour**, fit Harry en se donnant contenance.

Il prit les valises qui se trouvaient derrière Severus et Ron prit celles de Draco.

-**Vous êtes méconnaissable. **

Severus et Draco hochèrent la tête.

-**Sache qu'un Malefoy fait tout avec perfection**, se venta Draco en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Ron mit les valises de Draco dans sa voiture et Harry fit de même dans la sienne.

-**Draco…**, commença Ron en installant le siège bébé.

-**Dray**, le coupa son fils. **Son nom sera Dray.**

Ron croisa le regard amusé de Draco.

-**Il tient de sa mère son côté perfectionniste**, s'excusa Ron en prenant Cissy dans ses bras et en l'installant dans le siège bébé. Lorsqu'elle fut installée, Ron l'embrassa sur le front. Elle était trop mignonne.

-**Il fallait bien qu'il ait quelque chose de Granger. Il te ressemble tellement.**

-**Je prends cela comme un compliment**, rit Ron en s'installant devant le volant.

-**C'est un compliment**, confirma Draco en s'installant à son tour dans la voiture.

Un silence pensant s'installa dans la voiture de Harry. James s'était endormi à peine quelques minutes après avoir roulé.

-**Il était tellement excité**, commença Harry tout en fixant la route. **Il n'a pas fermé l'œil la nuit dernière.**

Severus hocha la tête.

-**Je te remercie d'être venu. Je sais que tu n'étais pas forcé à le faire. Surtout vu notre passé et…**

-**Il vous ressemble beaucoup**, le coupa Severus.

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler du passé.

-**A moi ou à mon père ? **, répliqua Harry en souriant. **Tu devrais me tutoyer vu les circonstances.**

-**A vous deux**, répondit Severus en souriant, **mais je dois avouer que j'ai l'impression qu'il est bien plus intelligent que vous deux réunit.**

Harry rit de bon cœur. Son ancien professeur n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même mordant. Severus sourit à son tour.

-**Alors tu n'enseignes plus à Poudlard ?**

Severus ne s'étonna pas. Potter s'était renseigné sur son compte. Il aura fait de même s'il devait passer du temps avec une personne qui devait côtoyer son enfant. Un enfant….

-**Je voulais simplement faire la conversation. Se connaître mieux. Surtout si on doit faire semblant qu'on forme un couple, **se justifia Harry.

Putain, il voulait simplement… il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait…

-**J'ai repris l'entreprise de Draco lorsque son père est mort,** expliqua Severus. **Lorsque Draco a eu son diplôme,. je lui ai donné la direction de la société et je suis devenu son consultant.**

-**Alors c'est pour Draco que tu as arrêté d'enseigner ? **

Severus ne montra pas son trouble. Non Draco n'était pas la simple cause de son arrêt. C'était les enfants.

-**Et toi ? Qu'est devenu notre survivant ?**

Harry grimaça. Il détestait le surnom stupide que les médias lui avaient donné.

-**J'ai créé avec Ron une société de garde du corps : l'agence Aslan. On est assez connu.**

Severus leva un sourcil. Il avait lui-même fait appel au service de cette agence lorsqu'il avait organisé une réception.

-**Papa, on est arrivé ?**, lança James tout en se frottant les yeux.

-**Dans une heure, bonhomme.**

-**Tu lui a donné la bague ?** demanda celui-ci tout excité. **C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée.**

-**La bague**, bégaya Severus tout en se tournant vers James.

Harry rougit de gêne. Il avait espéré que son fils oublie cette fichue bague.

-**Oui**, expliqua James comme si cela était une évidence. **Il vous faut une bague comme les vrais couples.**

Harry stoppa la voiture un instant. Il sortit de sa poche deux bagues.

-**C'est moi qui les ait choisi**, s'exclama de joie James.

Severus observa les deux bagues. On lui avait épilé les jambes et d'autres parties de son corps. Il avait dû apprendre à marcher avec des talons. Mais là, trop, c'est trop.

-**James**, commença Severus tout en se tournant vers le garçon.

Mais devant le visage de l'enfant qui n'exprimait que fierté et joie, Severus se sentit fondre.

-**Oui,** murmura James en baissant la tête. **Tu ne les aimes pas. C'est ça ? J'aurai du prendre les autres.**

-**Non**, répondit Severus. **Je les trouve très belle. Tu as très bon goût, bonhomme.**

James leva la tête tout en souriant.

-**J'étais sûr que tu allais aimer. Papa disait que c'était une mauvaise idée mais papa, il ne s'y connait pas. **

Severus caressa les cheveux de James. Il enviait énormément Harry. Quelle chance d'avoir un tel enfant. Il se tourna vers Harry et croisa son regard. Il rougit. C'est bizarre. Normalement, il était froid et distant avec les autres sauf quelques personnes, quatre pour être précis : Pansy, Blaisy, Draco et Cissy, mais lorsqu'il était avec Potter et son fils, il se sentait différent. Pourquoi ?

Harry prit la main de Severus et lui glissa une des bagues sur son annulaire sans quitter des yeux Severus. La bague s'ajusta au doigt par magie. Il mit sa propre bague à l'annulaire sans lâcher Severus du regard.

-**Vous êtes mari et femme**, s'écria James tout en applaudissant.

Tant Harry et Severus rougirent.

-**James**, Fit Harry en redémarrant la voiture. **Severus est un garçon et ce n'est que pour ce weekend.**

-**Je sais,** souffla James en levant les mains aux ciels. **Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire tout le temps.**

Harry souffla en jetant un dernier regard à Severus.

-**L'agence Aslan**, s'exclama Draco en écarquillant les yeux. **C'est vous, toi et Potter.**

-**Et oui**, répondit Ron en souriant.

-**On est arrivé papa ?,** redemanda pour la énième fois Matt en faisant des grimaces à Cissy.

-**Non, bonhomme**, répondit Ron en souriant.

-**Pourquoi une école moldu ? **demanda Draco en jetant un regard aux enfants.

-**Harry et moi avons refusé que nos enfants soient traités différemment. On a essayé une école de sorcier mais dès qu'ils ont su qui nous étions, ils ont commencé à traiter nos enfants différemment. Ils ne les punissaient pas lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises. Il créait une différence par rapport aux autres. Ils ne se sont pas fait un seul ami en deux mois. Ils ont eu 6 ans cette année et aucun ami en deux mois dans cette école, tu te rends compte… On a décidé de les mettre dans une école moldue et en une semaine, il avait des copains et copines. **

Draco remarqua que Ron ne lui parlait jamais de Granger ni dans leur vie ni dans l'éducation de son enfant. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Il savait que Draco avait trop de tac pour lui parler de Hermione.

-**Regarde**, s'exclama Ron. **On est arrivé à ton fameux camp.**

Matt sourit de tous ses dents. Il vit la voiture de Harry le dépasser et James lui montrer une de ses mains en montrant du doigt l'annuaire. Il avait oublié les bagues.

-**Papa, arrête la voiture**, cria soudain Matt en cherchant dans sa poche les bagues qu'il avait acheté avec son oncle Harry.

Harry lui avait conseillé d'attendre la dernière minute pour le donner à son père et surtout de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages.

Ron arrêta la voiture.

-**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** demanda Ron paniqué.

-**Il faut que vous mettiez des bagues**, expliqua Matt. **Vous devez être un couple**. Il montra ses bagues à son père.

Ron et Draco pâlirent. Le rouge se tourna vers Draco.

-**Je te jure que je n'étais au courant de rien,** se justifia Ron. **Où as-tu trouvé ces bagues ?**

Draco regarda la bague qu'il portait à son annulaire. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'enlever sa bague de mariage. Il ne pouvait pas.

Ron vit le regard que Draco se diriger vers sa bague. Il sentit un pincement au cœur. Draco faisait son deuil. Il s'était renseigné sur le blond. Il avait su qu'il avait perdu sa femme en couche. Lui-même avait mis plus de 2 ans pour retirer sa bague.

-**Non, Matt**, Fit Ron. **Ça c'est non. Draco ne va pas porter cette bague**.

-**Mais papa**, gémit Matt en se tournant vers Draco et en le suppliant de mettre la bague qu'il avait acheté.

-**Matt,** cria Ron tout en foudroyant son fils du regard. **Ça suffit.**

Matt baissa la tête. Son père ne lui criait jamais dessus et quand il le faisait, il détestait ça.

Draco se sentait mal pour le petit mais il ne pouvait pas enlever sa bague, pas pour l'instant. Il voulait s'expliquer mais Ron leva la main pour le faire taire et lui sourit. Matt remit les bagues dans sa poche.

A suivre….


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews ^^^^:

Bêta: Merci à Sailorslayer.

Chapitre 5

Ron gara sa voiture près de celle de Harry. A peine avait-il ouvert la portière que Matt courut rejoindre James. Ron souffla tout en prenant les valises. Draco avait pris sa fille dans ses bras tout en se dirigeant vers Severus.

-Ça va ? demanda Harry tout en tenant ses valises.

-Tu n'aurais pas du accepter d'acheter ses bagues, accusa Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à Matt et James.

Harry fit une grimace. Il savait que l'idée des bagues était mauvaise mais en échange de l'achat de ces bagues, son fils lui avait promis de ne plus parler de Severus. Il avait accepté pour avoir la paix.

-Il porte toujours sa bague de mariage, continua Ron en fixant son ami. Si tu avais vu son visage quand Matt lui a montré les bagues, il avait l'air de souffrir.

-Je suis désolé.

Ron lui sourit tout en se dirigeant vers les enfants.

Lorsque Severus vit le visage de Draco, il sut que quelque chose était arrivé.

-Ça va ? demanda Severus tout en caressant les cheveux de Cissy.

Draco vit la bague de Severus. Il sourit.

-Très jolie bague, fit Draco en souriant.

Il ne voulait pas parler de sentiments, de la douleur qu'il avait au cœur à la pensée d'enlever sa bague de mariage.

-La ferme, siffla Severus. C'est pour être crédible. C'est tout.

-Bonjour mesdames, fit un homme en souriant.

Il connaissait toutes les mères célibataires et mariées de ses élèves. Il n'avait jamais vu de telles beautés. Il pourra peut-être s'amuser avec ces charmantes femmes. Certaines mères aimaient avoir des passe-temps. Il était prêt à les divertir.

-Je suis un des professeurs de l'école Kingtom. Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu, finit-il avant de serrer tendrement la main de Severus et puis de Draco tout en leur faisant un sourire charmeur, avant de caresser les joues de sa fille.

Cissy commença à crier.

Draco foudroya du regard l'imbécile qui osait toucher sa fille. Il lui laissait 2 minutes avant de lui foutre son poing dans la tronche. Mais ce con ne s'éloignait pas même lorsqu'il vit bien que la petite s'énervait.

Alors que Draco allait agir, il sentit une main se poser sur le bas de son dos.

-Bonjour Professeur Huges, lança Ron en prenant Cissy dans ses bras qui se mit à sourire. Je vois que vous venez de faire connaissance avec ma fiancée, Dray, finit Ron en le regardant froidement.

-Bonjour, bégaya Huges.

Ce regard lui faisait froid dans le dos. Bon, il perdait une proie. Il lui reste l'autre beauté. Il se tourna vers Severus tout en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

-Je pourrai prendre vos valises. Je ne voudrai pas qu'une magnifique femme puisse se fatiguer.

Ce pauvre professeur ne savait pas qu'il jouait avec sa vie, pensa Draco tout en voyant son parrain essayer de se calmer pour ne pas tuer ce type.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous John, siffla Harry en prenant Severus dans ses bras et posant son menton sur l'épaule de Severus.

-Joue le jeu, chuchota Harry à Severus pour que personne ne les entende.

Severus rougit de colère. Potter était trop près de lui. Il détestait ça…Il enfonça son talon sur le pied droit de Harry. Harry se força à cacher sa douleur. Putain, ils sont fait en quoi ces talons ? pensa Harry

-Bon, fit John en reculant doucement. On attend les parents devant les baraquements. Je vais aller prévenir les autres parents.

Il disparut.

Severus s'écarta violement de Harry tout en le foudroyant du regard.

-Je pourrais savoir à quoi tu joues Potter ?, siffla Severus.

-Tu es ma fiancée, fit Harry tout en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je me suis comporté en tant que tel. Aucun mec ne laisserait sa fiancée se faire draguer sans réagir. Je ne veux pas qu'on dise que je suis une mauviette.

-Les Potter et leur égo, siffla Severus tout en se dirigeant vers les enfants.

Harry souffla en suivant Severus.

-Je suis désolé, fit Ron en faisant des grimaces à Cissy qui ne faisait que rire. Je ne savais vraiment pas que mon fils avait acheté ses bagues.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis désolé que Matt soit triste. Je ne…

-Il faut qu'il apprenne qu'on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, le coupa Ron en se dirigeant vers son fils. Il faut rejoindre les autres.

Tous les parents étaient là. Ils se connaissaient tous et discutaient de bon cœur. Tant Severus et Draco se sentait de trop. Ron et Harry était en pleine discussion avec le professeur de leurs fils.

-Dans quoi on s'est embarqué ?, chuchota Severus tout en regardant les autres parents.

-Ce n'est que pour deux jours, répondit Draco en regardant Matt discuter avec James. Le garçon ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole.

-Bonjour, fit une jeune femme blonde. Je suis Mary Kent. Je suis la mère du petit blond qui joue à la balle là-bas, montra-t-elle. Je ne vous ai jamais vu…

-Bonjour, répondirent Draco et Severus tout en essayant de calmer leur gênes.

-Je suis la fi…fi…fiancée de Po-Harry, Sev. Le père de James, finit par dire Severus.

-Je suis celle de Ronald Weasely, Dray. Le père de Matt Weasely.

-Et qui est cette adorable petite fille ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur la poussette.

-C'est ma fille, Cissy Mal…Cissy, se rattrapa Draco tout en souriant. Mon soleil.

-J'espère que ma fille sera aussi belle que la vôtre, s'exclama Mary en posant sa main sur son ventre légèrement rond. Je suis enceinte de 4 mois.

Impossible, pensa Draco mais il se retient de faire un tel commentaire.

Soudain Draco sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. C'était Matt. Celui-ci rougit. Il ressemble vraiment à son père, pensa Draco en lui souriant. Le garçon lui rendit avec joie son sourire. Il était content de savoir que Draco ne lui en voulait pas. Matt se tourna pour faire un clin d'œil à James.

James se mordit la lèvre avant de passer doucement sa main dans celle de Severus.

James avait bien vu que Severus s'était fâché contre son père. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir forcé Severus à venir et à se déguiser mais il était si beau en fille, pensa James. Severus lui sourit tendrement. Ce gamin était trop adorable. Rien à voir avec son stupide père et grand-père. Il sortit un mouchoir de son sac pour enlever une tache que James avait sur la joue.

Mary vit les enfants avec leurs nouvelles mères. En fait Mary avait été envoyée par les autres mères pour savoir si elles avaient à faire à des femmes qui pouvaient leur voler leurs maris. Elle s'excusa avant de retrouver ses amies.

-Alors ? demanda Jeanne tout en fixant les longues jambes de Severus.

-On n'a rien n'à craindre, déclara Mary. Elles sont adorables avec les gamins. Elles ne sont pas là pour nous voler ou s'amuser avec nos maris.

-Tu m'étonnes, fit Julia en fixant avec intérêt Harry. Tu as vu avec qui elles sont venues. Elles ne doivent pas s'ennuyer avec eux.

Toutes les mères avaient déjà une fois fantasmé sur Harry ou Ron. Ils étaient beaux, musclés et surtout très présent pour leurs fils.

-Merci d'être venu au Camp de l'aigle noir, cria un des gérants du camp. Nous vous avons réparti dans plusieurs baraquements. Sur chaque porte, vous verrez vos noms. Nous nous retrouverons ici dans deux heures pour commencer la première activité. N'oubliez pas de vous mettre en tenue.

Les parents virent leurs enfants chercher leurs baraquements.

-Papa, on a trouvé le notre, cria Matt en faisant des signes à Ron et Draco.

-Papa, on partage le même, cria James en levant la main vers Severus et Harry.

Severus passa devant Harry sans lui jeter un regard. Harry lui attrapa le bras

-Dray a le bébé mais toi, quelle est ton excuse pour ne pas porter tes valises ? demanda Harry en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Severus lui foudroya du regard. Bien, il allait prendre ses valises. Il s'approcha pour les prendre.

-Papa, prend les valises de Sev, fit James en prenant la main de Severus. Il se tourna vers Severus. Je vais te montrer notre baraquement. Il faut te changer pour les activités.

Severus lança un sourire victorieux à Harry en se rendant à son baraquement. Il adorait vraiment ce gamin.

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit six lits répartis en 3 à chaque extrémité de la pièce. Il y avait une douche et un wc. Severus pâlit. Cette pièce lui rappelait les planques qu'il avait lorsqu'il devait surveiller des mangemorts. Son regard croisa celui de Draco. Ils pensaient la même chose.

-J'ai connu pire, fit Harry en poussant légèrement Severus.

-Papa, fait attention. Tu vas blesser Severus, lança James en foudroyant du regard son père. Nos lits se trouvent à droite.

Severus se laissa guider par James. Draco s'empêcha de rire face à ce spectacle. Ce gamin pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de Severus.

Draco déposa le lit de voyage de sa Cissy près de son lit et sortit sa baguette pour jeter un sort mais Ron arrêta en posant sa main sur celle de Draco.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Il y a des moldus. On pourrait te voir.

Draco souleva un de ses sourcils.

-Il faut un lit à Cissy. Est-ce que tu vois un lit pour ma fille ? Non.

Ron se gratta la tête. Il avait bien précisé à l'organisateur qu'il leur fallait un lit pour bébé.

-Je vais voir s'ils n'ont pas un lit pour bébé mais pas de magie ok.

-Je viens avec toi, s'exclama Draco en se dirigeant vers Severus. Peux-tu la surveiller ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Severus en souriant à Cissy. Tu vas rester avec moi, princesse. La petite lui souriait.

Harry sourit en voyant le visage rayonnant de Severus. Il se demandait pourquoi Severus n'avait pas d'enfant. Il serait sûrement un bon père.

-Ma femme ne va pas dormir dans un sac à couchage, cria un homme en jetant le sac au sol. On n'a qu'un lit pour enfant.

-Calme-toi mon cœur, fit sa femme que Draco reconnut. C'était Mary Kent. Draco la vit se mettre sa main sur son ventre.

-Je peux savoir dans quelle école de merde tu as inscrit ton fils ?, lança Draco en fixant froidement les personnes présentes et puis le gérant.

Un silence régna soudainement et tout le monde regarda Draco.

-Dès qu'on rentre je t'enverrai le nom d'autres écoles, continua Draco en se dirigeant vers Mary. Il lui sourit. Je vous donne mon lit.

-Je ne peu….

-Dans votre état, il faut vous ménager. Cela ne me dérange pas, assura Draco en se tournant vers Ron.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Le regard de Draco voulait dire : hors de question que sa fille dorme dans un sac à couchage. Ron hocha la tête.

-Merci, fit le père en tendant sa main à Ron pour lui remercier. Je suis Rob Kent.

-Ronald Weasely mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ron. Dans quel baraquement êtes-vous ? Je vais vous apporter le lit.

-Laissez-moi vous aider, fit Rob en souriant.

Ron hocha la tête.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au baraquement, ils virent Harry essayer de calmer Cissy. Il se tourna vers eux d'un air désespéré.

-Elle me déteste, gémit Harry en donnant la petite à Draco.

-Où est Sev ? demanda Draco en calmant sa fille.

-I- elle est au Wc. A peine avait-elle fermé la porte que cette gamine à commencer à pleurer.

Draco souffla avant de pousser violement Harry. Tel père telle fille, pensa Harry en grattant sa tête.

-Viens m'aider à transposer mon lit, fit Ron en se dirigeant vers le lit. Rob leur raconta les circonstances de leur rencontre.

En moins de 20 minutes, le lit avait été déménagé dans le baraquement des Kent.

Harry se figea lorsqu'il rentra dans son baraquement. Severus s'était changé. Il portait à présent un jean bleu et une longue chemise noir venant en haut de ses cuisses. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés. Il était magnifique. Il jouait avec Cissy.

-Ferme la bouche, chuchota Ron tout en souriant.

Il entra dans la pièce. Harry hocha la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? C'est un putain de mec…

-Où sont les enfants et Drac-Dray ? demanda Ron tout en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

-Les enfants sont partis jouer avec les autres enfants et Dray est en train de se changer.

Ron hocha la tête. Il prit un t-shirt noir. Il faisait trop chaud pour garder sa chemise. Lorsqu'il enleva sa chemise, il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir, et ne vit pas le regard surpris de Draco.

Ron était deux fois plus baraqué de lui, pensa Draco tout en détaillant Ron. Son regard croisa celui de Ron. Il tourna la tête avant de se diriger vers sa fille. Severus n'avait pas raté une miette de cet échange. Harry était aussi intrigué que Severus.

-Si nous allions retrouver les enfants pour la première activité ? lança Harry tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-La fiancée de ton père est trop cool, fit Eddy Kent. Elle a donné son lit à ma maman.

Matt sourit de fierté. Il avait su dès le début que Draco sera parfait. Il avait comme tout le monde une maman même s'il était un homme mais c'était un petit détail.

-Elle est trop jolie, ajouta un autre garçon qui était le grand frère d'un ami à James. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il était chez les grands. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà toute nue ? Ma mère dit que c'est une pétasse.

Matt leva la tête et serra les poings.

-Moi je préfère l'autre, celle avec les cheveux noirs, fit son ami qui était aussi grand que le frère de l'ami de James. Je suis sur qu'elle a des gros nichons.

Les deux garçons rirent devant les deux enfants. D'autres garçons les suivirent dans leur rire.

Ils avaient promis à leur papa qu'ils allaient bien se comporter. Mais personne ne pouvait parler de leur nouvelle maman comme ça…Matt et James échangèrent un regard. Leurs pères avaient mis au point un entrainement spécial pour leur permettre de faire face à certains dangers. Ils avaient appris à combiner leur magie avec leur corps ainsi ils décuplaient leur force. Ils étaient quand même les fils de Harry Potter et de Ronald Weasely.

-Excuse-toi, siffla James. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme ça de Sev.

-Non, gamin, répondit le garçon qui avait parlé de Severus. Tu es tombé amoureux de la copine de ton papa… James rougit. Le bébé est amoureux.

Le garçon ne vit pas le coup de pied que James lui donna au ventre.

-Je suis pas amoureux de Sev. C'est ma nouvelle maman.

Le garçon qui avait insulté Draco allait frapper James par l'arrière mais Matt intervint. Il donna un coup de pied dans le tibia du garçon avant d'enchainer avec un coup de poings. D'autres garçons s'ajoutèrent à la bagarre.

C'est ainsi que les groupes des parents trouvèrent leurs enfants.

Ron et Harry regardèrent avec fierté leur fils faire face à deux garçons qui faisaient deux fois leurs tailles et à deux autres qui étaient par terre, l'un tenait son ventre et l'autre son nez.

-Les Potter et leur ego, fit Severus tout en se dirigeant vers les enfants. Arrêtez, cria Severus d'une voix autoritaire. En moins de deux, les enfants s'arrêtèrent. Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe ?

Matt et James montèrent du doigt les grands et dirent à l'unisson :

-C'est eux qui ont commencé.

-C'est pas vrai, cria un des garçons tout en tenant son nez. Maman, il a cassé mon nez.

Une mère se précipita vers son fils en regardant avec haine Matt et James.

-Mon pauvre bébé, disait la femme en essayant de voir les dégâts. Qu'est-ce que ces monstres t'ont fait ?

Harry s'avança pour défendre son fils et son neveu. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres. Harry détestait le mot « monstre », c'est comme ça que la famille de sa tante l'appelait. Mais Severus fut plus rapide.

Severus se mit à genou pour inspecter James et Matt. Ces gamins sont forts, pensa Severus. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner vu de qui ils descendaient.

-C'est eux qui ont commencé, expliqua James. Ils vous ont insulté.

-Et tu t'es dit qu'il fallait les frapper ? demanda Severus d'une voix de colérique. On ne résout pas la violence avec de la violence. Ce n'est pas parce que des imbéciles te provoquent qu'il faut riposter.

-Qualifiez-vous mon fils d'imbécile ?, fit une femme d'une certaine corpulence tout en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Oui, répondit Severus froidement en faisant face à cette femme.

La femme recula lorsqu'elle croisa le regard noir de colère de Severus.

-Comment qualifieriez-vous des adolescents qui s'attaquent à des enfants de 6 ans ?

La mère rougit honte.

-Ce sont vos enfants qui ont commencé, dit une autre mère en se plaçant près de son amie.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas être intervenu pour les calmer ?, lança Draco en se plaçant près de Severus.

Il se tourna vers Ron.

-Tu devrais peut-être penser à changer d'école Matt. Cette école accepte vraiment n'importe qui.

-Je ne vous permets pas, cria la femme.

Draco sourit froidement. Pour qui se prenait cette femme ? Personne ne faisait peur à une Malefoy, encore moins une mère hystérique.

-Mesdames calmez-vous, cria John tout en se forçant à sourire. On est ici pour s'amuser. Oublions cet accident.

Les parents hochèrent la tête. Les adolescents furent amenés à l'infirmerie.

-La première activité est la suivante : les pères et leurs enfants vont participer à un parcours du combattant.

Les parents virent qu'ils devaient passer sous des arbres, planches, grimper sur des tonneaux…

Ron et Harry rirent. Ce parcours du combattant était ridicule, pensèrent les pères. Par contre celui que Harry avait créé dans son jardin était digne d'intérêt pour leurs fils.

Matt et James échangèrent un sourire victorieux. Leurs pères étaient des aurors et ils avaient connu pire dans le parcours que Harry avait créé pour canaliser leur magie.

Les groupes père-enfant se placèrent devant la ligne de départ.

-Mon mari était dans l'armée, se venta une femme en jetant un regard dédaigneux à Severus et Draco.

Severus et Draco échangèrent un regard. Ils ne comprendraient jamais rien aux femmes.

-Dray, Sev, fit Mary accompagné de deux amies. Je vous présente Jeanne et Julia.

-Enchantée, firent Severus et Draco.

-Nos hommes font parti du même groupe, s'exclama de joie Mary. Mary croisa le regard de Natacha Summer.

Draco et Severus suivirent son regard.

-C'est Natacha Summer, expliqua Mary, un ancien mannequin. Son mari est chef de la police. Elle adore charmer les hommes, tous les hommes mariés ou non. Elle est assez riche.

-Ca commence, cria Jeanne. Vas-y Piper, ma puce. Jeanne se tourna vers Severus. C'est ma fille, dit-elle avec fierté.

La petite avait les cheveux bruns foncés et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle était mignonne.

-Elle est très joie. Elle vous ressemble beaucoup, répondit Severus tout en jetant un regard James et Harry se préparant à la course.

-Merci, répondit Jeanne en rougissant.

John tira un coup de feu en l'air.

Les parents commencèrent le parcours. En moins de 10 minutes, Harry et Ron avaient fini la course avec leurs fils. James et Matt coururent vers Draco et Severus.

-Tu as vu. On est arrivé les premiers, s'exclama Matt avec fierté.

-Tu as vu comment j'ai escaladé le mur ? demanda James.

-Oui, répondit Severus en souriant. Tu étais incroyable.

-Et moi ? demanda Matt tout en regardant Draco.

-Toi aussi, bonhomme. Tu as été incroyable sur les tonneaux.

Matt sourit fièrement.

-Et nous, on n'a pas le droit à un compliment ? lança d'une voix dramatique Harry en se tenant le cœur.

-Non, le coupa Severus. Tu as ralenti James, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

James et Severus rirent devant le visage boudant de Harry. Matt, Ron et Draco les suivirent.

-Je me sens seul, bouda Harry. Il se pencha vers Cissy. Tu veux être de mon coté ma douce.

Cissy l'observa attentivement avant de tendre les mains vers Ron.

-Désolé, Harry, fit Ron mais elle préfère me féliciter.

Il prit la petite dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les joues.

-Personne ne veut m'encourager ou me féliciter, s'écria tragiquement Harry en se mettant par terre.

James monta sur son père pour le chatouiller. Severus sourit tendrement face à cette scène.

-Mesdames, messieurs, nous avons les noms des gagnants de la première activité : la famille Weasley, suivi de la famille Potter….

-On est les premiers, s'écria de joie Matt tout en tournant autour de son père. Il se tourna vers James. On va battre William, James.

James sourit à son cousin. Il allait gagner.

-Mes félicitations, fit un homme qui était aussi grand et musclé que Ron. Je suis Storm Summer. Voici ma charmante femme, Natacha et mes fils, Edward, Kenny, william.

-Merci, répondit Ron. Je suis Ronald Weasley, voici ma fiancée Dray, sa fille Cissy et mon fils, Matt.

Storm se tourna vers Harry.

-Harry Potter, fit Harry en souriant. Ma charmante fiancée, Sev et mon fils, James.

-C'est la première année que je me fais battre à ce parcours, fit Storm d'une voix dédaigneuse. Ça doit être la chance du débutant.

Harry allait répliquer mais l'un des professeurs les interrompit.

-Il se fait tard. Nous vous proposons de vous reposer avant le diner prévu à 19H.

Les parents se séparèrent.

-Je ne l'aime pas, fit Ron en donnant Cissy à Draco.

-Moi non plus, ajouta Harry. Il est arrogant. Il me fait penser à un petit blond qui nous a pourris notre scolarité.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un sourire.

-Le petit blond vous emmerde, siffla Draco en poussant Ron.

-On rigole Dray, fit Ron en attrapant le bras de Draco. Je suis désolé.

Draco souffla. C'est vrai que parfois, mais seulement parfois, il pouvait être un peu arrogant.

-Je prends ton lit.

-Ok, répondit Ron. Je suis pardonné ?

-Peut-être.

A suivre….


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé pour mon absence ^^. Voici la suite de ma fiction.**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent à poursuivre l'écriture de cette fiction.**

**Merci à ma béta : Sailorslayer.**

Chapitre 6

- **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Malefoy ?**, siffla Ron en claquant la porte de la cabane.

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,** lui répondit Draco en couchant sa fille dans le petit berceau qu'il avait fait apparaitre plus tôt dans la journée.

- **Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle…tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle**, répéta Ron en se plaçant devant Draco.

Flash black

Matt s'était assis entre Ron et lui. Draco tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Ils s'attendaient avec impatience leurs dîners. Lorsqu'ils virent celui-ci. Matt fit une grimace. Il le comprenait. Il n'allait pas manger ce truc. Tout doucement, il sortit sa baguette et pointa le plateau où se trouver le repas. Il fit renverser le plat au sol et cacha vite sa baguette. Il sentit les regards soupçonneux de Ron sur sa personne.

-Je vais aller coucher la petite, lança-t-il en se levant.

Ron grogna. Il était sûr que le blond avait fait quelques choses. Il le sentait. Il avait l'air trop innocent.

Fin flash black

**-Tu vas me dire que tu ne sais pas comment nos plats ont fini par terre ? **siffla Ron en le foudroyant du regard.

- **Tu oses appeler ça un plat ?,** répliqua Draco tout en poussant légèrement Ron pour s'asseoir sur son lit. **Je suis sûr que même le chien à trois têtes de notre ancien professeur de soins des créatures magiques ne voudrait pas manger « nos plats ».**

- **J'avais oublié que j'avais affaire à Monsieur Malefoy**, fit Ron tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Monsieur Malefoy » ?** demanda Draco en bloquant le passage à Ron.

- **Que même à Poudlard tu devais faire ta diva,** répondit Ron d'un ton moqueur. **Tu ne mangeais presque jamais comme nous… **

-** Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai un palais délicat. Tout le monde ne vient pas d'une famille p… **

Draco s'arrêta avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- **Continue,** siffla Ron en le foudroyant du regard.

-**…**

- **une famille pauvre**, finit Ron. **Dire que je pensais que tu avais changé mais tu es toujours le même merdeux.**

- **Je t'emmerde Weasley**, répondit Draco en levant son poing pour lui donner un coup.

Mais Ron l'intercepta et lui plaça les mains derrière le dos. Ron avait été obligé de coller son corps contre celui de Draco pour l'immobiliser.

Une tension électrique s'installa entre eux. Ils se foudroyèrent du regard.

- **Ca aussi cela n'a pas changé, aussi faible qu'une fillette**, murmura Ron en souriant.

Draco essaya de se dégager mais il dû reconnaitre que Ron était plus fort que lui. Après quelques secondes collés l'un contre l'autre, Ron lâcha Draco. Il secoua la tête. Il fallait bien s'attendre à ce que Draco joue sa diva. Faut dire que le poisson était vraiment immonde, pensa Ron tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Mais il préférait mille tortures que de l'avouer à Draco.

- **Je m'excuse**, fit Draco tout en massant son poignet. **Je me suis laissé emporter par la colère et…**

- **C'est bon**, répondit Ron en prenant le poignet de Draco.

Il commença à faire des petits cercles avec ses doigts sur le poignet de Draco.

- **Je te pardonne si tu me rends mon lit**, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un petit sourire.

- **Même pas en rêve,** répliqua Draco en rigolant.

- **J'aurai quand même essayé.**

Derrière la porte, James et Matt soufflèrent de soulagement. Matt avait bien vu que son père était très en colère. Il avait décidé de les suivre au cas où son père se comporterait comme un « imbécile » comme le disait leur grand-mère Molly. Il avait vu juste, surtout quand son père avait commencé à insulter Dray mais tout s'était bien terminé….

- **Pourquoi n'entrez-vous pas dans le chalet ?** demanda Severus qui venait de faire son apparition.

- **On allait entrer**, répondit James avant d'ouvrir la porte du chalet doucement et en disant : **on rentre.**

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, ils virent Draco pencher sur le berceau et Ron sur le lit. Tous les deux avaient l'air gêné.

- **On vous dérange ?**, lança Harry en souriant à Ron.

- **Ta gueule**, articula Ron en silence à Harry qui était mort de rire.

Il devait parler en tête à tête à Ron, se dit-il.

Ron n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Harry, James et Severus. Draco avait installé un sort de silence autour d'eux. Cissy ne faisait pas encore ses nuits. Il ne voulait pas les déranger.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de son fils. Il lui remonta la couverture. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le berceau de Cissy tout en jetant un regard sur Draco. Il portait un grand t-shirt qui lui arrivait aux genoux et un boxer noir. Une de ses mains était placée au-dessus de sa tête et l'autre sur son ventre. Il devait se l'avouer, il ressemblait à un ange. A cette idée, il secoua la tête. Malefoy un ange. Il perdait vraiment la tête. Il se plaça devant le berceau et il vit la petite princesse réveillé.

- **Bonjour toi**, fit Ron tout en prenant Cissy dans ses bras.

La petite lui répondit par un beau sourire. Ron l'amena sur son lit. Il la changea, chauffa le biberon par magie et commença à la nourrir. Il l'observa attentivement. Elle était trop mignonne avec ses yeux gris et ses cheveux blonds comme son père, pensa Ron avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser de cette façon , surtout si l'intéressé était justement Malefoy.

Il lui fit faire son rot avant de l'installer dans son berceau et aussitôt la petite s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ron sortit du chalet pour prendre l'air. Il mit ses mains sur le rebord de la petite terrasse du chalet et prit une bouffée d'air frais.

- **Merci**, fit Draco en s'installant à coté de Ron.

Ron hocha la tête tout en continuant à regarder la lune

.

- **Elle te ressemble beaucoup,** lança Ron

- **Merci mais personne ne m'avait comparé à la Lune jusqu'à présent**

**- Je ne parlais pas de toi et la Lune mais toi et ta fille**, fit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel

**Plus narcissique qu'un Malefoy tu meurs**.

Draco et Ron se sourirent.

Draco s'assit sur le rebord de la terrasse. Un silence s'installa entre eux.

- **J'ai de la chance qu'elle me ressemble autant. Je crois que je n'aurai pas pu supporter si elle lui ressemblait… Elle me manque…, **finit par murmurer Draco en évitant de regarder Ron.

Ron s'installa entre les jambes de Draco et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait agi sans réfléchir. Draco aurait pu le repousser mais à la place, il déposa son front sur le torse de Ron et lui parla de sa femme : comment ils s'étaient rencontré, ce qu'il avait aimé en elle, son sourire, sa joie de vivre… et Ron l'écoutait en silence.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit par la fenêtre le petit garçon aux cheveux roux.

Harry s'étira dans son lit avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son fils qui dormait puis à Severus. Celui-ci était déjà réveillé et habillé. Il regardait tendrement James. Pourquoi son ancien professeur n'avait pas eu d'enfant ? Est ce qu'il n'avait pas rencontré la bonne personne ?, se demanda Harry avant de croiser le regard de son professeur qui rougit.

Severus se mordit la lèvre. James était adorable. Il était joyeux, vif, et tellement mignon. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir un enfant tel que lui ? Il leva ses yeux, croisa le regard de Harry et rougit. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il se plaça devant le robinet. Potter père ou fils avait toujours eu tout qu'il désirait : le père lui avait volé sa meilleur amie et le fils avait son plus chère désir.

- **Ça va?** demanda Harry tout en se plaçant derrière Severus.

- **Cela ne vous regarde pas**, répliqua froidement l'ancien professeur. **Je suis ici pour votre fils, rien de plus. Nous ne sommes pas amis et nous ne le serons jamais.**

Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver à l'époque de Poudlard. Severus allait sortir mais Harry lui bloqua le passage.

- **Est-ce que ça va ?** re-demanda Harry tout en barrant le chemin à Severus.

-** Je vais bien. Je vous rassure, je serai capable de réussir les stupides jeux de ce camp.**

- **Je me moque de ces jeux. Je veux savoir si tu vas bien…**

- **Je vais bien**, répondit Severus en poussant Harry pour passer mais celui-ci repoussa Severus dos contre le robinet et mit ses mains de part et d'autre.

- **Je vais bien**, dit à nouveau Severus d'une voix moins sûre.

- **Permets moi d'en douter**, murmura Harry tout en observant le visage de son ancien professeur.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué que son professeur avait un grain de beauté en dessous de son œil droit et un sur le cou.

- **Je vais bien**, murmura Severus en fixant les yeux vert émeraude de Harry qui l'observait attentivement.

Il posa ses mains sur le torse nu de Harry pour le pousser car celui était trop près de lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Severus examina à son tour Harry. Il avait bien sûr remarqué qu'il avait grandi et pris des muscles. Il avait toujours ses cheveux en bataille et les mêmes yeux verts mais il avait quelques rides qui lui allaient assez bien. Il vit aussi des cicatrices sur son torse, certaines très récentes. Ce gamin avait toujours le don de se mettre dans les pires situations, se dit Severus tout en passant ses doigts sur les marques plus récentes.

- **Toujours à se jeter sur le danger sans réfléchir**, murmura Severus en continuant à fixer les cicatrices.

Harry sourit.

- **J'ai essayé de faire une cabane à mon fils sans utiliser la magie et je me suis blessé en essayant d'enlever un clou mal mis. .Disons toujours aussi maladroit.**

Severus hocha la tête en souriant. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de 'Harry. Leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

- **Après papa n'a pas arrêté de dire des gros mots à la cabane**, lança James en souriant à Harry et Severus.

Tous deux rougirent pour une raison inconnue. Peut-être parce que Harry était encore en sous-vêtements ou que ceux-ci étaient très proche ….

- **Mamie Molly lui a grondé dessus parce qu'il ne faut pas dire des gros mots.**

- **Tu as tout compris bonhomme**, fit Harry en prenant son fils dans ses bras. **Il ne faut pas être comme papa.**

- **Pour une fois, je suis tout avait d'accord avec toi**, rit Severus avant d'embrasser James sur le front. **Maintenant, il faut vous habiller pour le petit déjeuner.**

- **Tu veux bien m'aider à m'habiller ?** demanda James à Severus.

Harry leva un de ses sourcils. Son fils refusait qu'il l'aide à s'habiller car il était devenu trop grand mais il demandait de l'aide à Severus ?.

- **Bien sûr**, fit Severus en souriant

- **Et moi aussi tu veux bien m'aider à m'habiller ?** demanda Harry

James rit tout en tirant par la main Severus vers la chambre. Severus rougissait.

Harry ferma la porte de sa salle de bains avant de se traiter de tous les noms : tu veux bien m'habiller, il avait dit ça à Severus. Mais quel crétin, se dit-il tout en se cognant la tête contre le mur.

A suivre…


End file.
